overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Competitive Points
Competitive Points are an alternative currency to Credits. Competitive Points can be used to purchase cosmetic weapon skins. Available items Currently there is only one item that can be unlocked using Competitive Points. *Weapon **Golden: A shiny gold texture applied to weapons, including alternate weapons and ability weapons. Unlocked for per character. Competitive Play rewards Current rewards are earned for every Competitive match won, and are earned for every draw/tie match instead. From Season 6, the length of a season was reduced to 2 months, thus lead to an increase in the amount of Competitive Points. At the end of each Competitive Season, there is an end-of-season reward in Competitive Points, which depends on the highest skill tier the player reached in that season. Starting Season 6, Competitive Points amount gained at the end of the season is determined based on skill rating as following: *Bronze: *Silver: *Gold: *Platinum: *Diamond: *Master: *Grandmaster: > Overwatch-Season-Rewards-3.png Former reward In Season 1, there was a different Competitive Point mechanic for Competitive matches: was earned for every match won. Competitive Points amount gained at the end of the season had been determined based on player's rating as follows: *Skill rating 0-39: *Skill rating 40-45: *Skill rating 46-49: *Skill rating 50-52: *Skill rating 53-55: *Skill rating 56-59: *Skill rating 60-64: *Skill rating 65+: Since the removal of Sudden Death and the implementation of draw result in Season 2, there were entirely new mechanics for Competitive Point rewards, which were: was earned for every Competitive match won, and was earned for every draw/tie match. Competitive Points amount gained at the end of the season had been determined based on player's rating as follows: *Bronze: *Silver: *Gold: *Platinum: *Diamond: *Master: *Grandmaster: This reward system again was changed in Season 6, to the current reward system above. > Overwatch-Season-Rewards-2.jpg Competitive Arcade rewards During certain seasonal events, relevant arcade modes will sometimes receive a competitive variant. Like the standard counterpart, players must complete placement matches to receive a rank, and will receive points for both victories and at the end of season. As events are shorter than seasons, the placement rewards are reduced as a result. Additionally, due to the format of the matches, games last only one round and tied games will always go to Sudden Death; as a result, victorious players only receive . Copa Lúcioball Copa Lúcioball was the first competitive arcade game, which was a variation of Lúcioball first introduced in Summer Games 2017, and ran for three weeks. Excluding Grandmaster placements, points were capped at ~40% of the Season 5 Competitive Play rewards: *Bronze: *Silver: *Gold: *Platinum: *Diamond: *Master: *Grandmaster: Competitive CTF The second Competitive Arcade game was Competitive CTF, which was introduced for Lunar New Year 2018. Due to the aforementioned reduction of season lengths and placement rewards, the competitive points cap was indirectly raised to ~60% of those awarded in normal Competitive: *Bronze: *Silver: *Gold: *Platinum: *Diamond: *Master: *Grandmaster: Hard Cap There is a Hard Cap for Competitive Points at . This means players will stop receiving Competitive Points once they reach . Players with more than will no longer accrue Points until they are spent, however, end-of-season Competitive Point rewards will still be granted for players at the hard cap. pl:Punkty rywalizacji ru:Соревновательные очки Category:Competitive Category:Currency